1. Field
This relates to an electronic device, and in particular, to an electronic device, including a haptic device.
2. Background
In general, electronic devices may be classified into mobile, or portable, devices and stationary devices. Mobile devices may be, for example, handheld or vehicle mounted. An electronic device may support various functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like, and thus may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device. Various hardware and/or software improvements and design changes may allow the user to use the electronic device more conveniently. For example, a haptic device which supplies feedback to the terminal in the form of, for example, vibration, may be one such improvement.